1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to water misting apparatus, in particular to a hand held water-misting apparatus, which is used for cooling off a person during a hot day as well as misting plants, etc. This invention is made of multiple parts having the ability to mist any part of the human body. When not in use, may be carried by the flexible strap around the neck of the individual.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art misting apparatuses are very elaborate in construction, which have the capability of making the cost much higher. The difficulties with the prior art apparatuses, are that they need a pump for pressurizing the container or bladder, a flow regulator, thereby, an examination of prior art misting apparatus clearly discloses that containers or bladders which holds the water are pressurized by either motor power, air pressure directly applied to the water chamber or manual pumping.
Another type portable mist cooling device consisting of a pressurizable container, a valve for activating the release of water from the container, a spray nozzle or a plurality of spray nozzles coupled to the valve, a pump for pressurizing the water container, a belt for securing the portable mist cooling device in a hands-free manner. Therefore, this device has a manual air pump for pressurizing the water container.
Another type misting apparatus consisting of a pressurizable tank, a valve activating the release of water from the pressurizable tank, a spray nozzle or a plurality of spray nozzles coupled to the valve by a quick connect coupler. The spray nozzle is coupled to a flow regulator valve which regulates the gas coming from the pressurizable gas chamber. Therefore, this prior art needs pressurized gas which makes the usefulness greatly limited and much more costly to manufacture.
Another type portable mist cooling device consisting of a pressurizable container, valve for activating the release of water from the container, a spray nozzle or a plurality of spray nozzles coupled to the valve, a pump for pressurizing the container, a belt for securing the device to a person, and a clip for attaching the mist nozzle in such a fashion that it directs the flow of mist in a hands free manner. This prior art requires a manual air pump for pressurizing the water tank.
Another type misting apparatus consisting of a pressurizable tank, a valve for activating the release of water from the pressurizable tank, and a spray nozzle or a plurality of spray nozzles coupled to the valve by a quick connect coupler. This prior art requires the outer housing to be charged with gas which impinges upon the resilient water bladder.
Another type is a water squirt toy which has the capability to squirt water only. This prior art is not a misting device or apparatus.
Another type is a toy squirt bladder or similar article. This prior art is only an ornamental design for a toy squirt bladder or similar article. It is not a misting device or apparatus.
Another type liquid projecting device, this prior art is a water-projecting toy to be held by user. This is not a mist device or apparatus. Its design is to be a water-projecting toy for squirting the water and not used as a mist cooling device or apparatus.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages described above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a misting apparatus that is much more compact, and a more simplistic design than the prior art.
(b) to provide a misting apparatus less expensive to construct than the prior art.
(c) to provide a misting apparatus that does not require a pump to pressurize the water bladder.
(d) to provide a misting apparatus that can be pressurized by a simple water hose.
(e) to provide a misting apparatus when not in use to be placed around the neck of the user until needed.
(f) to provide a water misting apparatus when in use to be safe having an enclosure to protect the user if the latex tubing should burst.
It is the feature of the present invention that it provides a misting apparatus comprising latex tubing as the water container when pressurized from a water hose source will expand causing pressure to build up on the inside of the latex tubing, thereby, not needing a manual pump or motorized pump or no need for gas or air pressure to pressurize the water container. The said latex tubing having a first end and second end, a valve open-close type having a first end and second end. The said valve open-close type first end is securely attached to the first end of said latex tubing by a tie clamp. Misting nozzle having a first and a second end. Said misting nozzle first end is securely attached to the second end of the said valve by shrink sleeving having a first end and a second end. The second end of the said shrink sleeving is placed over the second end of said valve and the first end of said shrink sleeving is placed over the first end of said misting nozzle. Heat is applied to the said shrink sleeving causing it to tighten firmly around said misting nozzle and said valve. A pinch clip is installed over and near the second end of said latex tubing with the up-right end having teeth of said pinch clip towards the second end of said latex tubing. A water hose connector is securely attached to said latex tubing second end by a tie clamp. A flexible strap having a first end and a second end. Said flexible strap first end to be attached in top hole of said valve and the second end of said flexible strap attached in smaller upper hole on said pinch clip. An expandable decorative enclosure having a first end and a second end. Said first end of said expandable decorative enclosure to be attached to first end of said valve by a tie clamp. Said expandable decorative enclosure to be pulled through the larger lower hole on the slanted part of said pinch clip and through the hole in the up-right of said pinch clip and attached to the said water hose connector by a tie clamp.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved misting apparatus.